The present invention relates to a false ceiling constituted by a stretched sheet which is fixed along its edges to a support frame itself fixed to the walls of the room in which the false ceiling is installed.
False ceilings of this type are already known, of which the stretched sheet which is constituted by a sheet of plastics material or of cloth, comprises, along each of its sides a border of plastics material whose cross-section is in the form of a hook or staple, this staple gripping on a shoulder of abutting sections constituting the support frame fixed to the walls.
Up to the present time false ceilings have been mounted with their stretched sheet horizontal in its entirety, or with inclined panels as describeb for example in French Patent FR A No. 1 515 260. In the case of such a false ceiling with inclined panels, one or more tension devices are disposed above the sheet and they are hooked to the ceiling. However, the sole purpose of these tension device is to ensure a satisfactory tension of the sheet, and they do not enable the overall appearance thereof to be easily modified in order to give a particularly appreciated overall aesthetic effect. Furthermore these tension devices are hooked to rigid strips and battens assembled together, between which the sheet is gripped, and consequently, the lower face of the sheet shows these strips, which is detrimental to the overall aesthetics of the false ceiling.